


The Way It Should Have Been

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Emmett's thoughts at the end of season 5. Sequel to: 'What Happens Now?'





	The Way It Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Emmett’s POV

 

I’m very disappointed in the way that things turned out. The main reason I’m disappointed is that Justin and Brian never got to get married. It’s not fair to them.

 

I was all set to break down in tears of happiness, as the day of their wedding drew near. Then all of a sudden it was called it off, and I just couldn’t believe it.

 

I thought for sure something was wrong, that maybe they were just wanting to push back the date a bit. However, that’s nowhere near how things turned out.

 

What happened is that Lindsay got jealous, and she interfered big time. I should have known that she and Michael would never be willing to let Brian grow up.

 

They don’t want him to be happy as they are, and it’s sad. Brian’s a good man. He helps people, and does it on the sly, so no one makes a big deal about it.

 

But I’ll never forget when he helped Teddy out, during the beginning of the Stockwell campaign. I’d never been so glad to have Brian as a friend, as I did then.

 

Teddy would have been sent to the slammer, but Brian came through and helped, by turning Stockwell’s attention elsewhere. I’m eternally grateful, so is Ted.

 

Sure, Brian likes for all of us to see him as an asshole, but since he and Justin got back together after the Ethan fiasco, things have changed in many ways.

 

Some ways Brian has changed, is that now he isn’t afraid to love Justin. After the bombing, Brian told Justin he loved him, bought a house in the country for them to live in, and asked the blonde to marry him.

 

If that doesn’t mean Brian has changed, and for the better, then I don’t know what will. I mean we all knew from the very beginning, that Brian loved Justin.

 

He wouldn’t have gone to Justin’s Prom, if he didn’t. Brian said that it was about recapturing his lost youth, but we all know the truth. He was already in love with Justin by then.

 

Then when Justin was bashed, it was like part of Brian died. He walked around pretending to be okay all the time, but I know better. Anyway, enough of all that.

 

I have to admit, that when I received the invitation to Brian and Justin’s wedding, I fainted. I was so shocked, and Drew wondered why it was such a big deal.

 

After quickly giving him a summary of the Brian and Justin saga, he understood, and then realized the reason for my fainting. After making sure that it was real, that I wasn’t imagining it, I cried.

 

I was so happy that they were finally going to be together. Then, after everything was ready, and we were at the rehearsal dinner, Brian and Justin announced that they were calling off the wedding.

 

I feared that maybe Brian had changed his mind, that he decided he really wasn’t going to be able to commit to Justin. In reality though, I needn’t have worried.

 

The real reason the wedding was call off, was because of the bullshit that Lindsay spewed to Justin, about having to go to live in New York as a starving artist.

 

As much as I love Lindsay, I wanted to wring her neck, at her obvious ploy for keeping Brian and Justin apart. They have already been through so much together.

 

Why was she adding more hurt to the two of them? The three of them were supposedly friends, and Brian is the father of her son. Why did Lindsay want to hurt him?

 

I just can’t stand it. Part of me wants to tell Debbie about what was cooked up, but I know that it would only hurt her. She doesn’t want to believe that Lindsay would do such a thing, but I know differently.

 

I wish that Lindsay hadn’t been able to interfere. I wish that Michael and Lindsay would let Brian live his life. I wish for things to work out between Brian and Justin, even though they now live so far apart.

 

I wish that the wedding had happened after all. I know how much Brian loves Justin, and I know that Justin thought he was only doing it for him. Our little blonde was wrong.

 

Brian asked Justin to marry him, because it was something that he wanted. He was finally ready to take the plunge. The wedding would have been wonderful, I know it.

 

I know I’ve said and thought it a million times, but I wish they had gone through with it. The two of them would have been together, and that’s the way it should have been.

 

When you love someone, you have to be willing to do whatever it takes for them. I hope things work out for Brian and Justin. A love as great as theirs, only comes around once in a lifetime.

 

I just hope that they haven’t blown it. I know the two of them are hurting, from having to be apart. Maybe something will happen, and they will be able to work things out.

 

The End.


End file.
